


Sugar, We're going down

by Hanna_Rotho



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanna_Rotho/pseuds/Hanna_Rotho
Summary: Sam at the age of 11 felt like his family doesn't care about him, when his brother says the wrong thing he decide to run away, years pass and his family found him but it's not the same kid that they Knew
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Sugar, We're going down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam felt as nobody cared about him, how much can he take in

"Sam I said no, so shut up" John stared walking to the room when Sam talked again.

"But why dad, why can I stay in Matt's house, it's not like I'm going to do anything in the hunt, I would just stay in the car until you and DEan come back, and you don't let me be part of the hunt neither" Sam said, and before he know it John was at his face. "Because I don't want you to go to a house of extrangers that probably would ask questions, god Sam how can you be so stupid, what if they star asking why you have scars or what I do for a living, and you can't hunt because you will probably just be distracting your brother and he will get hurt, is that what you want? hurt your brother? are you really so selfish?, get in the car, we're leaving in 20" John turn around and went outside.

Sam felt like he was going to cry at his father's words, of course he didn't want Dean to get hurt, but he also wanted to do more than just sit in the back seat of the impala wondering if his brother and dad would come back.

Dean touched his shoulder and said "let's go before dad gets madder" with this said they both got into the car where there was a silent car ride

Once they arrived at the place John and Dean began to talk about how they were going to hunt the wendigo, Sam did nothing but look at them suspiciously, he wanted nothing more than to help but at age 11 he was not old enough to go with them hunting ', Dean took him out of his thoughts saying "come on Sammy stop putting on that face, it's not so bad to stay in the car" Dean said smiling at him, "of course, it's easy for you to say it, at my age dad already was taking you hunting " Sam said.

Sam knew he shouldn't talk anymore but he couldn't help it, his brother was happy and he wanted to erase that smile from his face. "But of course dad was going to take you, you're just his little soldier who does everything daddy says" and as if it were a joke of fate in that John called Dean, Dean just looked at Sam and said "At least I make dad proud and I'm not a suitcase he has to carry across the country" with that Dean left Sam alone with his thoughts, as soon as Sam saw that his father and brother had left he got to cry, he felt terrible and he felt that he was short of air, Sam decided to do everything that was forbidden, he got out of the car and sat under a tree, there in the moonlight he began to cry until he fell asleep.

John came running with Dean in his arms 2 hours later, the work had been completed but unfortunately Dean had been injured, he had a large cut on his stomach that was bleeding a lot, so in his panic state, John did not notice that Sam was not In the back seats, he was just worried about getting to the hotel where he could sew up Dean's wounds.

When John got to the motel, he charged Dean to the room and yelled "Sam go for the medicine cabinet quickly" when he didn't hear confirmation John turned around and didn't see his youngest anywhere, to look outside he saw that he wasn't in the car either, John panicked, he had a missing son and another bleeding in bed, he quickly sewed up Dean and after making sure his son was not going to die he decided to return to the place where he had left Sam.

Meanwhile Sam had woken up to the sound of the impala's engine, it took him a while to realize where he was, but once he understood everything he realized that his family had left without him, Sam was sure that they would not return. He did not know what to do so he just started walking until he reached the road, he really did not know if he should return to the motel or just flee, when a car stopped next to him "Are you lost little one?" The driver of the car told him, he was a man about the age of the potato, even though Sam was old enough to know that it was a bad idea to get in a car with strangers, he knew that he had no other option. "Amm I my my my family left and I have nowhere to go" the man smiled and opened the door "come on up, my name is Crowley by the way" said the man. "My name is Sam although you can call me Sammy" Sam did not know why but he decided to trust this man.

John arrived at the place 10 minutes later.


End file.
